The Winter of the Red Snow Rough Draft
by RammsteinLady20
Summary: This is a rough draft of a chapter of the Twilight fanfic I have been working on. Please read and review. Critique and comments are appreciated.


I never thought that I would ever find the man I loved, nor did I ever think that I was even capable of the emotion itself. After moving to one of the wettest places in the continental U.S. I didn't really think about anything...except getting out of the rain, of course.

Moving to Forks, Washington wasn't exactly the most exciting fiasco either. My older brothers were fighting in the backseat, throwing water bottles and whatnot at each other, whilst my mother sat with me up front, rolling her eyes at the obvious amounts of immaturity. We finally came up the wet road and saw that infamous sign. "Welcome to Forks." Ugh. And it begins...

I decided to hold my tongue against the comments welling up as we passed through the small downtown area. I just sank down into my seat, turning up the volume of my mp3 player. At least I still had my music, the one thing that kept me sane. We finally got to the old house at the end of the road around 6 o'clock, getting out and stretching my legs was a godsend. I made my way to the trunk to grab my bags. I felt a small thud on the back of my head as my older brother Aiden tossed a ball at me, trying feebly to get my attention. I turned on my heel, staring daggers at him.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Kris, no need to get snippy. Just wanted to see how you were feeling. You didn't say much in the car."

I just looked at him, no emotions, just blank.

"Yeah. I know. I was listening to music, not to mention you and Danny were being completely childish and moronic."

I turned on my heel once again, finally walking inside with bags in hand, heading straight upstairs to the room I had already claimed. I loved this room, about the only thing I did love here in Forks, besides my family, of course. There was a large bay window with a seat on the left side, accented with dark, heavy curtains. Blue was my color, cobalt blue to be exact. The whole room was painted in a gorgeous shade of it, accented with hints of all kinds of greens and purples. The black and white hanging lanterns above my canopy bed were perfectly placed and my black and blue bedding made me feel more at home. I walked over the big bed, throwing down my bags and sauntering over to my window. I looked out at the big drops of rain running lazily down the glass, sighing to myself. God dammit I hated the rain.

The next morning I woke up to laughing. Loud laughing. I threw the covers off as I looked at the time. 6:30 am. Ugh. I was NOT coherent enough to be dealing with this at this time of the morning. Needless to say, I'm not really a morning person. I trudged down the stairs into the kitchen where I found my family sitting around the table, giggling and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Krissy," my mother Anne said cheerfully. She smiled brightly, as always, kissing me on the cheek and setting a bowl of cereal in front of me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Ma...I love ya, but for god's sake don't call me Krissy." I went to eating my cereal as she went on some tangent about how our first day at school would be amazing and how we would love it here and blah, blah blah. I got up and dumped my bowl into the sink, starting to head upstairs to get ready. I got to room, shutting the door and walked to my closet. Unlike my brothers, my closet didn't consist of...well, much of anything really. I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black thermal shirt. I brushed out my long, dark-brown hair, pulling it back into place with a binder. A ponytail would do me justice, who was I supposed to impress, right? I gathered my books into my backpack and slowly headed downstairs, where the other 2 siblings were waiting.

"Come ON, Kris...We are gonna be late!" Danny exclaimed. Aiden nodded in agreement; he wasn't exactly awake either. I threw on my converse and grabbed my coat as I headed out the door, kissing my mom on the cheek goodbye. I made my way down the long driveway to the SUV my brothers were already piled into. I opened the door to the back when I heard a noise. It sounded like a car driving way too fast. I looked at the street just as a silver Volvo slowed to pass the police car on the corner. I looked at it curiously, my greenish-blue eyes looking on. That's when I caught sight of him. The most beautiful man I had ever seen. He looked at me, his face contorting into a look of disgust and wonder as he slowly inched past. I couldn't believe it...His eyes were...a gorgeous amber color and his hair, his face, they were...perfect. He smiled a half-smile at me, then sped up as the cop faded from his rearview mirror. I looked back at the empty street, hearing my brothers yelling at me in the background.

"Kris! Quit oggling random guys and get in the damn car! We're already late!"

I shook my head and climbed in, strapping my seatbelt across my chest. I had no idea who he was, but no matter what, I had to find out. But I had no clue exactly how close to him I would really get.


End file.
